


Slenderman vs Jeff the Killer

by RobotXP



Series: The Versus Saga [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Gen, Just not as important, first story!, more people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotXP/pseuds/RobotXP
Summary: After being bullied to near death, Jeff becomes insane and goes on a killing spree. His main targets are (obviously) his bullies. But what if Slender Man got involved? In this story, our protagonist (Bill) will try to stay alive as these two creepypasta legends clash in a climactic battle.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Welcome to the first ever chapter to my FIRST ever work! Sorry if there are some mistakes, but I will appreciate all support through this series.
> 
> Here, we get an introduction to our characters.  
> Enjoy!

The moon shines behind the dark clouds. The night was quiet. The street was barely lit and only a couple of people were walking down it. Then again,  _What am I still doing here?_

Bill walked down the nearly empty street. After taking a corner, Bill makes his way into an alleyway. There, two figures can be seen leaning on the wall. "What took you so long?" Bill looked at the man with black jacket and short hair.

"I could've gone here faster if my motorcycle didn't break down easily, Jack" Bill answered. "Bill, that bike is old as fuck. Throw it away, get a new one. The same thing applies to iPhones" another man asked wearing a dark blue jacket with brown pants.

"You don't talk shit about my bike" Bill furiously said. "Hey, you remember that kid we burned back at the party?"Jack asked.

"Yeah, it was that dumbass Jeff" Taylor replied "Well, he-"

"I don't want to talk about that freak. He deserved the fucking beating" Bill interrupts. "Alright then, you two wanna go out for a drink?"

"Fuck, yes."

"Alright, drinks on me!" Jack joyfully said.

They walked towards to Jack's van. It was black, old, beat-up, rusty lil' piece of shit, but it did the job. As Taylor moved into the back, Bill took a quick glimpse around. Out of the corner of his eye, he spot a dark figure standing around a corner. It looks like he's holding....a knife.  _What the fuck?!_

"Hey, you coming in?" 

"Y-yeah. I'm coming"

The van drove off into the night. The dark figure moves back into the shadows.


	2. Slender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first appearance of our second antagonist, the Slenderman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm truly sorry for the LONG pause. I had many family issues, mainly the loss of a relative, but I can get back into this series again. 
> 
> A feedback I've gotten was to make these chapters longer. So, here it is. Enjoy.

*BEEP BEEP*

Goes the sound of a large traffic. "Seriously? A fuckin' traffic jam?!" Taylor shouted, slamming the driver's wheel. "Jesus, calm your tits Tay, we'll be back in no time." Bill replied. Taylor has always been an impatient person. Once he looses his shit, hell will break loose. "Are we there yet.." Jack said in a sleepy manner in the backseat. Jack was that one kind person who didn't gave a shit to anything. But he's still a great friend. "Tay, I know a shortcut." Bill said, looking around. "Well be my guest, tax bills" 

Bill was basically the leader of the group. His friends follow his leads and also looked up to him. However, that doesn't mean Bill was fearless. He has his quirks he and there, but all around he shows great leadership. "Take the corner there." They managed to escaped from the highway of slow shits. "Alright, now where?" Taylor asked in an annoyed matter. "There." Bill pointed towards a dirt road, leading into the forest. 

"Um, no. No way in hell am I driving through there." Taylor rejected. "Well, do you want to go through that jam?" Bill replied. "Guys, just find a way to get back faster.." Jack said as he lazily slouches. After a short pause, "Fine. I'll drive through." Taylor said in a defeated voice. Bill rejoiced happily. "But if anything comes out and fucking kill us or something, it's on you." 

"Taylor, you fucking pussy, there's nothing in there. Ghosts aren't real and so are demons." 

Taylor drove into the supposed 'shortcut'. As he drives through, he started to get a bit paranoid. Bill was just relaxing, listening to the radio. "Bill, this is the most half-assed road I've ever been on." Jack said, slowly rising back up from the back. "Trust me, I've used this many times on my bike." Bill replied. 

One of Bill's fav song came up on the radio. It started to get to the guitar solo part. Suddenly, the radio turns static. "Aw come on, what the fuck!" Bill screamed as he hit the radio multiple times. Then he decided to give up and listened to the wonderful noise of static. 

Jack looked out the window, watching the trees go by. Then, for a split second, he saw a dark figure. "What the? Did you guys see that?" Jack said as he looked back. "Saw what?" Taylor questioned. "You know what, nevermin-"

Darkness. The car suddenly stopped. The engine had mysteriously gave up on itself. However, the radio continued playing static. "What the fuck?!" Taylor shouted. "Tay, what did you fucking do?!" Bill shouted as he looked out into the dark wilderness. "I-I don't know! It just suddenly.." Taylor panicked as he tried starting the van again. "Tay, what did you-" 

The light came on. A tall black figure appeared. "AHH, WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
Taylor shouted at the top of his lungs. "THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Bill panicked as slowly backed up into the backseat with Jack. "TAYLOR, GET US THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" 

The tall figure started to approach the van. The static started to become louder. The face, wait, it has no face?! 

"TAYLOR START THE FUCKING CAR" The two shouted. "CAN YOU GUYS JUST-" Then, the engine turned on. 

"TAY GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Taylor reversed the van as fast as possible. The figure continued to walk towards them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU CAN JUST RAM HIM OVER!" Bill screamed. "I AIN'T DYING HERE FOOL"

The van reversed at it's maximum speed. The figure slowly became lost of sight. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERY HORROR MOVIE DRIVER EVER!" Bill exclaimed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M DRIVING HERE" 

Jack looked out the rear window. Then, the figure appeared again.  
"GUYS THERE IT IS!" Jack shouted. "AHHHHHH" Everyone screamed. Taylor decides to go off-road. As expected there were many trees in their way. "TAYLOR LOOK OUT-" A crash sound was made. They're just ramming trees down now. "TAYLOR YOU FUCKING MANIAC-" *CRACK* Another tree had been run over. 

Light. A street lamp was seen by Bill. "TAYLOR, OVER THERE!" The van drifted hardly, making it's way onto that small street. "FULL SPEED TAYLOR, IT'S RIGHT BEHIND US!" Jack exclaimed. "I'M GETTING THERE, I'M GETTING THERE."

_____________________________________________

The street was peaceful. A homeless man walks up onto a trash can to loot some stuff. 

BOOM  
A large sound had been made. What was seen then was the van, destroying the street lamp as it drifted. The van was covered with leaves and branches. The van proceeds to speed off into the distance. 

The man stood there, processing on what had happen. He was lost for words. He walks back onto an alleyway, lost for words.

Once you've seen the Slenderman, he will kill you.  
If you survived the Slenderman, he will haunt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now. I hope you all can understand the problems I had. I promise that I will continue to add more chapters.
> 
> Next chapter, we will take a closer look at Jeff the Killer.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, that was tiring. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. See ya next time!


End file.
